WarGames:Enter The Madness
by JCman
Summary: Doctor Sliknaught returns from a brutal beating courtesy of jai and Anubis the lighting wolf, and he wants revenge. The doctor hires a assasin to kill jai but it does not turn out to well, so he hires a witch doctor to do his bidding.


WarGames book 3: Enter The Madness.

Chapter 1:

Doctor Sliknaught was being treated by every in Japan, he needed attention every day because, he was a master of deception, and he knew ways to appear helpless and weak. While he was in the hospital he was haunted by what had happened a few weeks ago. He planned to get revenge, untill then he was stuck in the hospital for six weeks. June was still very loyal to her father and while he was away, she got doctor sliknaught's assistant heinrich to take control of republika corp. and govern japan. And under doctor sliknaught's orders she put a bounty on jai's head for one thousand million yen dead or alive. June searched for the most worthy asssasin on the internet,which took hours to cycle through resume after resume , but june managed to find a assasin that caught her eye, she found a scottish man named Feragus Mcintyre. Feragus was a vicious cold-blooded killer with no regard for human life. His skills included brute strength, fast reflexes and a knowledge of pressure points and chi blocking. Nothing could stop Mcintyre, jai was good as dead because he was coming to japan in a few hours before jai could do anything or know what to do. It was seven am on monday, jai and his friends were gettig ready for school, eventually they got ready and they got into his car and left for school. When they got to school, Hector was waiting for them and he said "hey amigos we have a new student". "Really?" jai replied. Hector said "she's over there." At the mention of her presence, the new girl turned around, and her face came into view, jai's eyes widened in fear, and his entire body was paralyzed. "you!" he exclaimed. " Suprised to see me jai?" she said. "Why are you here." jai asked. June adopted a little girls voice as she spoke to jai " since daddy's in the hospital , i didn't know what to with myself ." Jai didn't care for her sarcasm, he simply said "I'll find out what your doing here, and you'll be sorry!" june just smiled and said " you will never catch me jai and i will get away scotfree." she skipped off down the hall giggling like a school girl without a care in the world. This was kind of creepy to jai, but he shrugged it off and escorted his girlfriend to class. June stopped skipping and she turned around a corner and hid behind the wall, she tapped the earpiece in her left ear and spoke "he suspects nothing". a voice on the other end said"exellent lassie, i'll be there soon to catch the boy". "understood." june replied. English four was a small class with twenty students and one teacher. The teacher called roll call, every student was accounted for. jai was at his desk writing a paper for the class, when he saw somthing out the corner of his eye, he spotted june run past the classroom, and as she passed she looked at him and grinned wickedly. Jai had to catch her before she escaped. Jai asked the teacher to be excused, and the teacher allowed him to leave.

Chapter 2:

Jai jogged through the halls searching for june, untill he spotted her and she laughed, "come and get me jai!" she said

June sped up and jai was falling behind her. "Stop!" he yelled. june did not stop running, jai had to use his super speed to tackle her to the ground. They hit the floor hard, there was a small fight but june ripped jai from herself and she got up and continued down the hall towards the bathrooms. As june ran , she saw a vent duct and ripped the vent cover off and she crawled up the vent shaft, hoping that jai wouldn't find her . Jai ran as fast as he could , when he stopped at the bathrooms. jai pushed open the door to the boys bathroom, and searched for june. Jai decided to check each stall, but the first stall was empty. the next stall was also empty. Jai was about to check the final stall when it burst open,and a man tackled him to the ground, knocking him unconsious. The man put a finger up to his earpiece and said "I got him lassie, i'm going to take him to the base." june replied"I'll meet you there". Jai woke up a few moments later and he could not see anything. He could not move at all, that was because of several steel girders wrapped around his body. "Where am I?" jai said. a voice responded to his question" Well, well look who's finally awake". "So you are the infamous jai, who my client spoke of." Jai got the courage to say" who are you?" The man responded with " I'm glad you asked laddie, I'm scotland's best assasin: Feragus mcintyre!" "Great work feragus". came a woman's voice. "Thank you m'am, your dad's going to be a happy fella, when he sees this". he said. feragus continued "Now where's me money." June tossed him the money and she walked up to jai and removed the blindfold. Besides jai was a flatscreen tv, which june turned on and he was greeted by Doctor Sliknaught's face. "Excellent work feragus you've done well." he said.

Chapter:3

Doctor sliknaught continued, "Since you caught him you can torture him all you want, but i need him still alive." "No problem doctor." said McIntyre. he picked up a metal case and opened it up and picked up what was inside, it was a wicked looking hunting knife. "Oh, before you do that feragus, i should warn you that jai has a monster of a temper." said june. "What?" came the reply. june smirked at feragus, and walked out of the building, hoping to get far away as possible. Feragus slapped jai across the face and held the knife against his throat, and said" Any last words?" jai spoke up," yeah, you can bite me!" Jai transformed and pummled feragus with a clawed fist. He went flying and hit the cement wall in the corner,and taunted the creature" Is that all you got you Horses arse!" Anubis smiled and he let out a earth shattering roar and lunged at feragus, knocking the scotsman to the ground and snapped his jaws over his face. Feragus screamed as the beast tore at the left side of his face ripping the skin completly off. feragus tried to defend himself,and he sunk the knife into anubis's chest, the beast roared in pain and picked him up and launched him at the nearest wall. Feragus hit the wall hard, but he was not shaken. he got up and stretched out his arm and flexed his fingers inward and said"COME AT ME YOU DIRTY DOG!" Anubis did not like that, and he jumped in front of feragus and roared once more and this time a ball of electricty exploded, taking the building apart, and causing it to crumble down around celing caved in and large pieces of debris, came crashing down toward feragus, he cursed and the chunk of ceiling crushed him completly. Blood oozed out from under the debris, and anubis knew feragus was dead. anubis reverted back to jai and he ran home before the sun went down. When jai got home, the house was nothing but rubble and debris on the ground. His friends were nowhere to be seen. Jai spotted somthing written in the concrete, he went over to investigate it,and it read "If you want your friends, come meet me at Zen park: come alone". Jai was ready to save his friends and defeat whoever did this, willing to take down anyone who got in his way of the task at hand.

Chapter:4

Jai finally reached zen park, he walked along the park trail, when he saw his friends tied to a tree and gagged with duct tape, jai walked closer and ungagged juzuki, who was happy to see him. Jai untied the others, they were grateful about the fact he had come to rescue them. Suddenly jai had a bad feeling, "Somthing's not right, i think this was a trap". Suddenly, a knife whizzed through the air, and missed jai by a few inches and it hit the tree behind him. "You're right laddie, it is a trap!" Feragus mcinyre had returned from the dead. Jai could not belive his eyes, then feragus seemed to melt away, and when he disapeared completly, june was standing in his place. "Surprise!" she said. And before he could react, june pulled out a small pistol and shot him in the shoulder. The impact of the bullet knocked him off his feet and he slipped into unconciousness. Jai woke up a few minutes later, tied up to tree with is friends. June laughed,"Too easy,little boy." " I give you credit for trying." She walked up to him, and struck his face really hard." are you going to cry little baby?" she said in a childish tone. "You'll be sorry, when i transform!" said jai. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." june said sarcastically. Jai tried to transform, but nothing happened. "What did you do to me!" jai shouted. june responded " It's simple really, i shot you with a bullet that takes away your powers . So that means you're powerless!" Then all of a sudden a figure came out of nowhere. He was fast and he whipped out a shotgun, the gun was aimed at june, and he fired, june saw the bullet coming and dodged out of the way and the bullets hit the ground. June was angry and she lunged at the mysterious guy with the shotgun. June landed on him, and before she could hit him, the boy struck her shoulder with a paralyzing blow that stopped her cold. The boy pushed the paralyzed girl off him. and he spoke in spanish "Tomar esa chica." Hector untied jai and the others and helped them up. Jai was happy to see him. "Hector, how did you do that?" Hector responded"That, it was a advanced pressure point." jai wanted to ask how he knew that but he decided against it. They all left the park, leaving the paralyzed june on the ground.

Chapter:5

When they got back to what was left of jai's house, they looked through the wreckage, for anything that was undamaged. Juzuki told jai that everything important to him was saved in a the underground room below the house. Jai was pleased with his girlfriend and he knew he could trust her with anything. It was decided they would rebuild the house, jai knew it might take a few hours or days, but it was completly worth it. jai offered hector a place to stay and hector accepted. June was fully healed, and she headed to the hospital where her father was being tended to,and she arrived shortly. She checked in ,and was directed to her father's room. She approched Doctor Sliknaught's bed and looked at him with concern. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "better, now that i know you are safe." he responded. June confessed to him about losing to jai. Doctor Sliknaught was not angry with her. he told her she would eventually beat jai. "Thank you father". she said. then the nurse walked in and told both june and doctor sliknaught he could leave tommorow afternoon. June left shortly after, promising to pick up her father. they said their goodbyes, and june walked home that night, eager to relax and get the stress off her body and get the rest she deserved , after the way things turned out earlier today. Later that day jai finally finished rebuilding his house, thanks to his super speed and the hard work of his friends. Hector was also happy that he finally had people care for him and give him a place to stay. hector's past was complicated. It all began when his mother could not support him,and he had no father, so he was forced to move to japan and live with his uncle since he was only twelve years old. But that had all changed , since jai offered to give him a warm bed and the shelter of the Chen mansion. Hector moved everything he owned from his uncle's place to the Chen mansion, into the room jai had built while reconstructing the house its self.

Chapter:6

June picked up her father from the hospital the next day, at noon as he instructed, and they soon went home. Doctor Sliknaught was glad to be home and he soon went down into his newly refurbished labortory, and begun to plan his revenge against jai. his first idea was to hire someone to turn jai's friends against him,so he thought it would be better if it was jai's own girlfriend juzuki. He sent a message to Africa where a voodo man by the name Shamala lived. Doctor Sliknaught had heard that Shamala was the most powerful voodo practiconer in all of Africa. A few hours later Shamala returned Doctor Slikaught's message with his own: saying he would arrive to japan in three days. Later at the Chen mansion jai had finally got things put where they belonged, when he discovered a box with his fathers name on it. Jai lookd inside, and he took everything out and laid them on his bed. in the box was a cross necklace, a journal and a bible. As jai looked at these items he remembered the first time his familly had moved to japan . Jai also remembered the first time seeing his fathers journal, and he never realized it was important untill now. Jai flipped through the journal, seeing it was full of his father's entries. they were dated from 2025-2038. Jai also remembered seeing the cross necklace, on his father's neck. Jai's father was very religous and only took off the necklace when he went to bed. When jai was little his father would read scripture to him before he went to bed. Jai put the items back into the box and carried it back to his room and stored it under his own bed. Jai soon went to bed feeling better about finding his father's belongings, and he slept peacefully that night.

Chapter :7

Three days later Shamala arrived in japan, and he journeyed to Doctor Sliknaught's home and he got there in no time at all. Doctor Sliknaught was sitting in the lounge reading a newspaper, when he heard somone knocking at his door. He got up and walked to the door and sure enough it was Shamala waiting at the doorstep. doctor sliknaught welcomed him home and led him into the lounge. The doctor offered Shamala a seat, and he sat down on the couch next to the doctors chair. Shamala finally spoke " Now doctor tell me this plan of yours". The doctor shared his plan and the witch doctor liked this plan and he agreed to help out in any way he could. It was agreed that Shamala would kidnap Juzuki at midnight and take her back to doctor sliknaught, and Shamala would work his black magic to turn juzuki into a mindless minion to take control of. It was midnight, everyone in the Chen mansion was sound asleep. a man approached the house quietly, and he snuck in with out a sound. Shamala crept into the house quiet as a mouse, and he began the search for his prey. Shamala went throuh the hallway and he looked for juzuki's room. He noticed a room with its door open half way, and he snuck inside. Juzuki was sound asleep, her chest rose and fell as she slept, Shamala saw his chance to carry her away, but then she began to stir, Shamala did not move. Juzuki did not wake up, she just shifted around to the other side of the bed. Shamala aproached the bed, and he gently lifted juzuki from the bed and placed her on his shoulder, and he made his way out of the room , and out of the house and into the night he went, returning to Doctor Sliknaught's home with his prize. A few hours later Juzuki woke up groggy and confused. "Where am I ?" she said. juzuki also found she could not move one bit, she was tied down to a metal operating table with double knotted rope. Juzuki struggled against the ropes hoping to escape, but they were too tight. Suddenly, a light flickered on blinding juzuki for a moment before her eyes adjusted to the bright lights. A door opened from the other side of the room and Shamala entered. "Who are you?" said juzuki. Shamala responded with"I am Shamala, the greatest witch doctor alive and you will succumb to my power ,you will be mine forever!" Juzuki did not say anything, because she was terrifed . Shamala began his work,and he began to chant words in african and he brought out a small sack of powder, and he pulled out some of it and placed it into his palm, and he blew it into juzuki's face. It stung her eyes and she could taste it on her tongue. Juzuki felt numb, and she could feel her mind begin to go fuzzy, and she then passd out very quickly.

Chapter: 8

"When you hear the word "awaken" you will be under my control." said Shamala. "Awaken". Juzuki's eyes snapped open, and Shamala gave his minion orders, "You will kill jai and the others,they are not your friends." "yes master" she said. Shamala gave her the tools necessary for her task at hand and he then sent her back to the Chen mansion. Back at the Chen mansion, jai was freaking out about juzuki, he did not know what happened to her, but he knew he had to wait and she would return eventually. Jai sat down on the front steps of the house and just sat there waiting for his girlfriend. Suddenly, a pair of knives whizzed past him , and one of them hit him square on the shoulder. the pain as excruiating but lucky for him his healing factor kicked in. he yanked out the knife and tossed it to the ground. Then out of nowhere somone tackled him to the ground. Jai pushed the person off him and he got good look, it was juzuki. "Oh my god Juzuki!" he exclaimed. "are you all right?" There was no answer, instead she reached out and grabbed jai by the throat. Juzuki finally spoke "Shut up you spineless geek, i don't love you!" There was a hint of malice in her voice. Jai gasped for air, "Juzuki , baby you don't mean that." "what happened to you?" he managed to say. Jai stared into her eyes, her normally blue eyes had a dark, evil look to them , she was not herself. juzuki brought out another knife, and stabbed jai in the stomach. Jai thought it was no big deal, but somthing was wrong. the knife had to be enchanted, because he could not heal the large gaping hole in his abdomen. he began to panic, and then he knew it was all over for him. Then just as he was going to die, juzuki snapped out of her trance, she let go of jai and the knife."What's going on?" she said in a confused tone. Juzuki then heard shamala's voice in her head."Kill him now!" That snapped her back into her trance, and she scowled, and picked up the knife, advancing toward jai. " Juzuki snap out of it, I know you can fight it!" jai screamed. Juzuki did not move, she dropped to her knees and clutched the sides of her head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed. Juzuki then fainted and collapsed in a heap. Jai ran to his girlfriend, and carried her back to the house, into her own bed. Juzuki whispered"I love you jai." Jai said "I know." he was happy knowing juzuki was ok, and everything was going to be fine, eventually. Meanwhile,at the sliknaught residence, Shamala had bad news, "I lost control over the girl." he said grimly. Doctor sliknaught was enraged, "YOU FOOL, I ASKED YOU FOR A SIMPLE TASK, AND YOU CAN"T EVEN DO THAT!" he struck Shamala across the face, and the blow knocked him of his sliknaught began to throw things across the room, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. This was one of the the worst mental breakdowns the doctor had since his wife died in childbirth eighteen years ago. he had finally lost it, and the thought of losing to jai once again, made him furious. he grabbed the rifle he kept under his desk, and loaded it. Doctor smiled and psychotic smile and said" Shamala , you do realize this is the end." Shamala was mortified, "doctor please don't do this!" The doctor didn't care, he aimed the gun at shamala and fired. The body hit the ground with a thud, and blood splattered everywhere, including doctor Sliknaught's clothing and face. He had a crazy look in his eyes, and he laughed a psychotic laugh that echoed through the house and into the night.


End file.
